Such supporting traverses are constructed in particular on vehicle frames of semitrailer vehicles and carry the bearing blocks on which the fifth wheel rests. Due to the swivel mounting of the fifth wheel, it can perform a tilting movement about a horizontal pivot axis relative to the bearing blocks fastened to the tractor vehicle in stationary manner. The forces occurring when driving are conducted via the fifth wheel, the bearing blocks and the cross member into the vehicle frame of the tractor vehicle.
A supporting traverse of this kind is known from EP 1 764 290 A1. The fifth wheel described therein comprises one coupling plate and at least two bearing blocks, which are fastened in detachable manner on a cross member of the supporting traverse. The detachable fastening, however, has the drawback that settling can occur between the bearing blocks and the cross member, which becomes greater as the loading continues. In extreme driving situations, it can ultimately result in the bearing blocks being ripped off of the cross member.
For this reason, the basic problem of the invention is to further develop a supporting strut for which the risk of a wear-induced ripping of the bearing block from the cross member is distinctly reduced.